


i can find it (i just need to be reminded)

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrobinweek2020 and it's still all Chrom/Grima [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Lucina is the most thoughtful daughter in the world okay, M/M, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: Lucina returns a ring to her father.[Chrobin Week 2020: Day 3 - Prompt: Rings]
Relationships: Chrom & Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom/Gimurei | Grima
Series: Chrobinweek2020 and it's still all Chrom/Grima [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978069
Kudos: 36





	i can find it (i just need to be reminded)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've been trying to get Chrom and Grima married in this verse for ages, but they've never been ready... and they STILL aren't ready... But maybe Chrom is finally ready to think about maybe almost going to Grima about it. In the meantime, please enjoy Lucina being daughter of the year.
> 
> Titlle comes from [little light one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmG7Yapp450%22) by flor... and I'm sure you can probably tell why I thought the lyrics were very... "Chrom (and Grima) @ Lucina"-esque.

It is no easy task to give up the only thing you have of one of your parents.

Lucina remembers little of the mother who died early into her childhood. Her face was beautiful. Her eyes were sharp. People say that she was smart and practical, and that her father took to her because she knew how to lead people and harbored no delusions of a sappy romance with the Exalt of Ylisse.

Based on her time in Askr, Lucina figures her father was probably harboring delusions of a sappy romance with his tactician and did not want to disappoint anyone.

Still, Lucina recalls a short period of happiness, a time when both her parents were alive and she had not yet tasted of the grief that would cling to her ever after. Her proof that it was all real lies in a single ring she keeps. It bears the symbol of House Ylisse. Her father gave it to her mother; he was supposed to give it to the person whose side he _wanted_ to stay by for the rest of his life, but in the end, a ring is just a ring, and there was no time to worry about symbolic sentiments.

Lucina wants to give it back to him… To the version of her father she has met in Askr, anyway. He too once gave away his ring to a woman he didn’t love for the sake of providing Ylisse with a princess. And now he is in another world, deeply in love, with no ring to offer his partner.

No ring as meaningful as this one, anyway.

Still, it is difficult for her. So long she has clinged to the memory of that past happiness. So long she has relied on the strength of her parents, who did not live the lives they wanted to, either.

But now everything has changed. She saved her world, but at the cost of everyone she loved. In this new one, she has the chance to have friends again. To have a family again.

She can give up one memento of the past for the sake of giving her father the future he wants. The marriage he deserves.

And not just her father. This is also for Grima, the person behind countless traumas, though he cannot remember his past any later than a thousand years ago. If you only saw him with her father, if you never saw him in battle, if you did not already know of his reputation, then you would never think someone like him would ever lay waste to humanity. And she loves this version of the fell dragon, cares for him as much as she cares for her father. She loves Morgan like the sister she never got to have. She wants _this_ to be real just as much as she wants, and has ever wanted, the memories of her childhood to be real.

She knows, of course, that a ring neither creates nor ensures happiness. But her bloodline is full of heroes who fought for even the most remote of their hopes and dreams. In truth, Lucina does not feel that she will ever be able to give her heart to another. Her idea of a dream wedding could only be her father’s.

So one night she summons her courage as she and her father pass alone through a quiet corridor of the castle. After everything she has done, this is no great feat of strength. And yet she cannot bring herself to say a word as she passes the ring into his fingers.

Her father’s footsteps immediately stop.

“Lucina…” He frowns. “This is…?”

“Yours, I believe,” she says, keeping her voice steady. “I was merely holding onto it for you.”

“You don’t have to do this,” her father says gently.

Of course he would say that. He never demands from her more than she can give. But that is exactly why she wants to give him everything.

“You have more use for it than I do,” she says. “Your parents had it crafted for you, not me. You should be allowed to give it to the one you love…”

Her father’s cheeks flush.

“Is this your way of telling me to go propose?” he asks. “Er, just last week, Morgan… Well, I’ll just say I’ve never been lectured from inside a trap like that before. And now my own daughter…”

“It’s nothing of the sort, Father.” Lucina bites her lip. “I am not telling you to do anything… I am only giving you a chance to do it properly. With our family crest.”

“In… In that case…” Her father gazes at the ring. Is that a wistful look? What memories does it hold for him? “Thank you, Lucina.”

“I do it gladly,” she says. “Truly, knowing that there is a world where this is even possible between you and him fills me with happiness.”

Her father smiles sadly.

“I do not know if he will accept it, though,” he says. “Sometimes I do wonder what use I am to him. I used to be the only one he could get along with at all. That is hardly true anymore.”

“If he does not accept it, I am sure it will not be because he does not want to,” Lucina says. “Grima needs you very badly, Father. As much as I do. And Morgan… We all need our family, do we not?”

“Your words are wise,” her father says. “But you know how he is. How I am. We…”

“You are together,” Lucina says. “And that is what matters. Although… You say he was the one to approach you in this world, pretending to be another Robin so you would pay attention to him? I do not think he would mind some preferential treatment.”

“I already give him—” Her father’s fading blush comes back. “Er, well, yes.”

Lucina does not know exactly what incident has come to his mind. She could name hundreds of instances of Grima soaking up even the faintest hints of her father’s affection like he’s starving for it. 

But Grima would be furious if he ever caught her mentioning that out loud.

“It is merely something to consider,” she says. “Among many things. Askr is never without intrigue.”

“Indeed…” Her father chuckles. “And perhaps it is time we be on our way, lest Grima and Morgan cook up a bit too much intrigue.”

“Yes,” Lucina agrees. “Let’s not keep them waiting.”


End file.
